


Hearts In Pain

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Move Together [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, California, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Famous Harry, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Musician Harry, Romance, Separations, Texting, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Harry and Zac are separated though trying to get back to being friends. But when Harry shares a kiss with his music producer all of their trying may go out the window thanks to hurt feelings and actions...unless of course there is a way to save them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Because he was certain if they had they wouldn't be two months into a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 15, 2016

Harry stood in the kitchen with his hair pulled back into a bun. He was going over a mental to do list of things that both he and Zac needed to do. It had been two months exactly or well almost exactly. Tomorrow would make two months since Zac had found the divorce papers and signed them the night he found them.

Two months and they were still living together even after turning the papers into their lawyers. Even as they went through a list of who got what and who was getting the house they both still occupied. Even after Zac had said he would move out and let Harry have the place..for now anyway.

Yet Zac still remained and Harry still remained and so far things were good. Maybe even better than they had been for awhile.

They no longer argued which meant they could talk peacefully again without offending each other. They could actually be like they had been before everything went to shit. A them that Harry had missed in ways because Zac had once been his friend no matter how young he had been or how fast they had moved. They had been friends first.

"Harry, are you just going to stand there all morning?" Zac's voice asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts as he looked around at where he was. "I mean I know we have a nice view from our kitchen sink but you've been in that same spot for almost thirty minutes."

Blushing at Zac's words Harry turned to face him with a smile on his face, "Was just thinking," he said as he shook his head. "Trying to figure out the last minute things we need to do before going to that party tonight. The early Thanksgiving party that your art museum is throwing."

"I didn't think you were coming," Zac said sounding surprised. "I mean with the divorce and everything. It's not like you have to come."

"I want too though," Harry admitted honestly. "I mean unless you don't want me too and in the case all I will have to do is make sure you wear that nice outfit I put at the very front of your closet yesterday when I was putting your clothes away. But if I do go then I'll need to swing by the store and buy some things after I'm done in the studio. Just a few dessert items because I'm not going to have time to fix the usual stuff I make for it."

Zac laughed as he looked away from Harry, "You're rambling," he told him which only made Harry blush harder because his rambling was a result of his nerves. "But it'd be nice if you came. One last time for old times sake," he nodded because it seemed they both knew by next year Harry would be out of Zac's life and no longer allowed to go to any of Zac's work related stuff.

In fact by then they'd probably just be exes who were friends...if even that.

"Then I'll come," Harry nodded almost sounding much more firm even if he was a bit nervous. "Just going to have to remember to make that store trip once I'm done in the studio."

"Speaking of the studio," Zac started as he took a sip of the orange juice he had been drinking with his cereal. "How is the album coming along?" he asked sounding a bit curious but then again why wouldn't he be? He probably knew all the songs were about him anyway in the end.

He had to know that by now Harry reasoned.

"It's going good. Just one more song left to record," Harry shrugged his shoulders as he moved to the fridge. Getting a cup of the gluten free yogurt that he liked out. "Think I may end up going to lunch with the producer today," he said as he remembered that Felix the guy who was producing his album had asked him out to lunch since it would be their last week working together.

That and Harry half suspected Felix may have had a tiny crush on him. One that of course he had never acted on because he knew Harry was married. Though since finding out about the divorce he had seemed extra flirty.

"Oh," Zac muttered out as he turned to look down at his cereal when Harry moved from the fridge. "That should be fun then," he spoke sounding almost disappointed at the prospect of Harry going to lunch with Felix. "Pretty sure Felix will end up taking you somewhere all nice and fancy. The posh man that he is and all."

Going to sit down beside Zac at the table once he had a spoon, Harry made a face at that suggestion. "God I hope not," he said almost sincerely. "I'd rather a burger and fries from a takeout place than somewhere all fancy."

"Never let the fans or the press hear that," Zac teased him with a slight nudge. No longer seeming like he was disappointed over the prospect of Harry going to lunch with Felix. "They all think you like posh and fancy things. Probably why all of them thought I was beneath you during the whole time we were together."

"No one thought that Zac," Harry denied as he shook his head. Taking a bite of the yogurt after he had stirred it some. "No one ever thought you were beneath me."

Zac laughed half bitterly at Harry's words, "I don't know how you missed it Harold," he said using the nickname he had for Harry. One no one else really used. "But the media always said I was beneath you because I didn't dress all fancy or like expensive shit and your fans. God your fans they hated me and always made little snide comments on social media about how they hoped to see you with this celebrity or that celebrity because you could do so much better. You deserved someone who was more in your league. It's probably one reason I became such an asshole to you this past year. Because after seeing it for so long I believed it too."

Harry who had taken a few more bites of his yogurt went silent as he took in what Zac had told him. How he had believed what people had said about him.

"But I didn't need someone like that," he said as he shook his head. "I loved you and that was enough for me. Would have always been enough for me," he sighed almost wishing Zac had told him this before now because maybe. Just maybe they could have fixed some of their issues before things got too fragile and broken.

Before Harry had filed for divorce and before both men had signed the papers.

"Guess you'll have to find someone new now though huh?" Zac asked and Harry was sure the disappointment was back in his voice. "Maybe Felix will be it after all then," he smiled though as Harry looked at him he could see it was a fake one.

It didn't reach those brown eyes of Zac's that Harry knew could carry a spark and shine when he really smiled and meant it.

"Y..yeah maybe," Harry agreed only halfheartedly because he didn't want Felix to be that someone new. Because Felix was no Zac.

Though maybe Harry shouldn't compare any man to Zac because none of them would compare in the end. Which would probably jinx all of his future relationships after Zac if he did that so no, he couldn't do that to any men.

After he had said that, he watched as Zac stood from the table, taking his dirty dishes to the sink. "Call me sometime today though and remind me about that outfit," he said after the dishes had been deposited into the sink. "Otherwise you know me I'll forget."

"Will do," Harry smiled as he watched Zac leave the kitchen to go get ready for work and Harry fell into a rather uncomfortable silence as he ate his yogurt.

His mind now on what Zac had said about how he had felt and how did Harry miss that? How had he missed the fact that his husband felt like he hadn't been good enough?

But the answer was easy. Harry had been too preoccupied with his career. The tours and making music and promoting his music. He had been too busy to see what had made Zac angry and hurt which was more than likely what had cause the arguments he started.

Then the ones that Harry had started had all been the result of him feeling ignored by Zac or hurt at how Zac had treated him and fuck..they both had really fucked up when it came to their marriage and Harry did almost wish they had talked about this sooner.

Because he was certain if they had they wouldn't be two months into a divorce.

Coming out of his thoughts though when he heard the front door shut and Zac's car drive away. Harry finally stood from the table as well. Going to throw the empty yogurt cup away before doing the dishes so he too could get ready for his day at the studio.

A day which he expected to be emotionally draining since it was going to be the day they started recording the hardest song Harry had written. A song he had written in a week. One that he did after he and Zac had started divorce proceedings and one that dealt with all of his feelings about that.

It was probably the one that Harry was the most worried about Zac hearing one day especially once this was all over. But there was no use in thinking about that now because he did really want to record the song. Regardless of how nervous it made him.

***

 

"You're doing well," Felix spoke several hours later as he sat across from Harry outside of the nice upscale restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. "I'm not sure if I were in your shoes that I'd be able to do so many takes of a song that seems so raw in emotions," he smiled and his smile seemed genuine even if Harry saw pity in it.

Felix felt pity for him. Probably because Felix knew what the song was about and when Harry had written it. Even if he hadn't told Felix any of that stuff. It was just easy to tell once you heard the song once.

"It's hard, trust me," Harry sighed in between bites of the chef salad he had ordered. "I think the first time through I kind of got a bit choked up. Just had so many emotions running through me all at once."

Nodding his head, Felix eyed Harry almost curiously, "Has Zac heard this one yet or even seen the lyrics?"

"No," Harry answered way too fast. "I'm kind of hoping he doesn't hear it until after. It's probably for the best that way."

"Probably. I mean if he heard this song he'd probably reconsider that divorce and your marriage seemed to be so unhealthy that it's best you two are ending it," Felix spoke so casually like Harry hadn't even been there to know what his own marriage was like.

That he hadn't lived all the months of heartbreak. Months when he and Zac literally didn't talk and all they had was the good sex keeping them together. Sex that Harry sometimes missed even if it had only been two months. But two months was a long time and his hand wasn't as good as Zac was.

"Y..yeah the divorce is for the best," he agreed though again it was halfheartedly. Harry just sometimes wasn't sure if the divorce was the best even if he had been the one who got the papers first.

He still sometimes wondered if maybe they should have held on just a bit longer. Or even went to counseling which was something that Gemma thought they should have done.

Zac's sister Avery agreed with that as well apparently or so she had said once when both she and Gemma had cornered him the day after the divorce news had hit the press. Both telling him he should have fought harder for his marriage and blaming him more than they had Zac which was kind of unfair since Zac had played as big a role as he had in the ending of their marriage.

Felix seemed to smile at Harry's words. Obviously not catching the hesitancy in them. "It also means now that your options are open to other men," he spoke the intentions in his words very clear to Harry. "Which is kind of why I asked you to lunch."

"Oh?" Harry whispered out doing his best to feign ignorance.

"Yeah," Felix smiled more again not catching on to Harry which was good this time at least. "I was kind of hoping maybe you'd think about the possibility of giving me a chance. Like a few more dates after this one. Let me whine and dine you and show you how you deserved to be treated."

"How I deserve to be treated?" Harry asked as he arched an eyebrow at Felix's words.

"Like a prince..like Zac should have always treated you," Felix spoke as he inched closer to Harry. An action that was made easier with Harry having chosen the seat right next to Felix's which was probably a bad idea in the end. "He should have always showed you he loved you Harry," he sighed as the gap between them was broken and his lips were on Harry's in a kiss.

A kiss that froze Harry from shock. Though maybe it shouldn't have shocked him. Not with the way he had been talking before hand or the way he had been closing in on him. Certainly also not from how flirty he had been the past two months.

This was a kiss Harry should have clearly seen coming and yet he hadn't and he just sat there frozen for a bit before doing what came natural and kissing Felix back. Kissing him as if he was on a mission to find something which was that spark he and Zac had, had.

A spark that had been there even when their marriage had crumbled. A spark that just really wasn't there at all with Felix no matter how hard he kissed him or how much he tried.

Pulling away from the kiss Harry looked at Felix sheepishly as he wiped at his lips. Almost wanting to get the taste of the other man off of him.

"I..I'm not sure I can agree to go out with you," Harry told him with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry."

"Because you still love your soon to be ex-husband?" Felix asked thought it came out sounding more like a disappointed statement. Like Felix already knew what Harry was going to say.

"Because I still love my husband," Harry replied not even calling Zac his soon to be ex-husband. "I still love him," he repeated almost sadly because he should have had this realization two months ago.

Should have listened when Zac said he was still trying and when Zac had wrote that sticky note asking him to fall in love with him again.

But Harry had been stubborn and this realization was probably way too late. 

Felix only sighed softly as he shook his head, "He's not worth it Harry. You two are just going to be as miserable as you were if you try to fix things," he said as he turned to look away from Harry. "But that's your mistake. Let's just pay for our lunch and head back to the studio and try to finish for the day."

Falling silent at Felix's words, Harry wordlessly moved to reach for his own billfold so he could pay for himself. His mind replaying what Felix said about it being his mistake if he tried to fix things with Zac.

It was something he knew was a risk but maybe..well maybe it could be a good risk. He still loved him even if he wasn't sure he was in love with him but well he could do like Zac had asked on that sticky note and fall in love with him again.

Fall in love all over again for the man he had fell in love with when he had been just eighteen. The man who he had married at nineteen when he had been young and naive and thought they'd always be strong. A man who he would probably die if he knew Zac had kissed someone just like he had kissed Felix.

***

 

Zac who was sitting outside the art museum on a bench as he smoked, looked up as he watched Nikki sit down beside him. Glued to her phone.

"Everything okay Nik?" he asked as he eyed the brunette woman who if he was being honest was quite a looker. She was also a woman that he knew Harry had been jealous of before the divorce. Mostly because Zac had started to spend a lot of time with her outside of work.

But Zac even though he was bisexual had never once thought of cheating on Harry. Knowing that even if their marriage had been awful that he would feel horrible for cheating on the man that he still loved in some ways. Even if in the end that love hadn't been enough to save anything.

They were still divorcing and one of them would have to move out of the house eventually and soon they'd probably be nothing more than friends..if even that. Because how many exes truly stayed friends?

Nikki turned to look at him, her mouth opening and closing several times. Almost as if she was looking for words to say and failing. An action that made him confused and slightly nervous because in all the time he had known Nikki never had she reacted like this.

"Nik?" he questioned again with a raised eyebrow.

Nikki finally shook her head before holding her phone out to him, "These were just posted an hour ago on a lot of gossip websites as breaking news and..and I didn't know Harry had moved on so quickly."

Raising an eyebrow at Nikki's words, Zac took the phone from her wanting to say that Harry hadn't moved on yet. But that argument died in his mouth before it could even come out of his mouth as he saw what Nikki had been looking at. 

A set of pictures posted by TMZ of Harry and his producer Felix outside at some restaurant, engaged in what seemed to be an intense make out session and the longer Zac looked at the pictures, the closer he came to dropping Nikki's phone down on the table. Which probably would have broke it but thankfully she took it from his hand slowly before he could drop it.

Also helping him not see the pictures anymore either. Pictures that were now forever ingrained into his head and ones that had felt like a swift kick to the gut.

Seeing Harry kiss someone else when their divorce wasn't even final yet. When Zac knew that he may not have been in love with his husband but he did love him and those pictures had hurt to see.

Probably had even been what created the actual ache in his chest near where his heart was. Because hadn't Harry said it was just going to be lunch. Not a fucking make out session where everyone could see and the press could get pictures and Zac would never be able to forget the day he had found out his husband had moved on from their marriage.

"I didn't know he had either," Zac confessed his voice catching slightly and he was doing his best to remain strong and not cry in front of Nikki.

He didn't want to cry period even if he knew he probably would in the end. This was just something that had hit him like a ton of bricks because a selfish part of him hadn't wanted Harry to move on.

Hadn't wanted Harry to even go through with the divorce even if Zac had conceded and signed the papers but yet both things had happened and Zac felt broken. More broken than he had even felt when actively trying to fight for his marriage.

Nikki made a face at that as she slowly put her phone away. Her free hands going to his hand that didn't have a cigarette in it and taking it in hers as she squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sorry Zac," she frowned and Zac hated the pity he saw in her eyes. Pity he was sure would be in everyone's eyes.

"Don't be," Zac told her as he took a drag off his cigarette before removing his hand from hers. "Should have expected it right? I mean we're getting divorced. We don't love each other anymore so I should have expected this to happen," he sighed as he reached into his pocket for his own phone now.

Turning his phone on he quickly went into his contacts and found Harry's name. Firing off a text in which he told Harry that he didn't want him at the Thanksgiving party and that he'd be moving out of their house within a month. So that Harry could finally be free to move on fully without having to deal with his soon to be ex-husband hanging around.

After hitting send and putting his phone away, Zac turned back to Nikki with a smile on his face, though just like earlier today when he had been with Harry at home it was a fake smile.

"So gorgeous how about being my date to that party tonight?" he asked his tone going flirty as he moved a bit closer to her and maybe he was going down a dangerous path but what was the harm?

Harry had clearly decided it was okay to move on now so why couldn't Zac at least try? He did after all find Nikki attractive and they got along well.

Nikki returned his smile, hers much more genuine than Zac's, "I think that sounds like a plan," she nodded her head. "Then maybe drinks at my place after?" she asked her tone just as flirty as Zac's. "I heard they help with broken hearts. Especially whiskey."

Zac opened his mouth to tell her that his heart wasn't broken. It was just in pain but instead he thought better of it.

"Sounds like a date then," Zac nodded his head as he leaned in to leave a light kiss on Nikki's cheek before finally standing up and heading into the art museum. Hoping that maybe the prospect of his date and alcohol would help him forget his hurting heart or the images of Harry kissing Felix.

Images that soon transitioned into Harry fucking Felix in Harry's bedroom at their house. A bed that Zac had occasionally fucked Harry in at the last bit of their relationship and a bed that before that had been their marital bed.

It was enough to make Zac want to get sick though because again he was being selfish and not wanting Harry to move on. He just wanted Harry back and he wanted a way to fix this. He still wanted a way for Harry to fall in love with him again and vice versa because as pathetic as it was Harry still had the biggest pieces of his heart.

A heart that was now seemingly in constant pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "We'll figure something out together yeah?"

November 15, 2016

Frowning to himself as he sat outside the studio during a break Harry kept rereading the text message he had gotten from Zac almost two hours ago now. A text in which Zac had basically told him not to come to the Thanksgiving Party tonight as well as telling him that he'd be out of their house in a month and this text message was a huge difference from how things had been this morning between them.

When things had seemed good and okay and now. Now it almost felt like they had gone back to the Zac and Harry of before. The ones who couldn't get along and Harry almost wanted to ask what had caused the change but he didn't mainly because he knew.

He was half certain that Zac had seen the pictures of him and Felix kissing and the text message was Zac's way of lashing out at him for it. Lashing out because maybe he still cared for Harry like Harry knew he cared for him. That maybe Zac still loved him even if he wasn't in love with him.

Feeling tears sting at his eyes though because he felt like he had fucked up, he had truly fucked things up. Harry went to his contacts and pulled up his sister's name and after he clicked to call her he held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Harry?" Gemma asked into the receiver on the second ring. "I was wondering when you were going to call me," she sighed and her words as well as the sigh were enough to let him know that she too had seen the pictures.

That the whole world had seen him kissing Felix thanks to the god damn gossip sites.

"I fucked things up Gem," Harry frowned as his voice cracked and the tears he had felt in his eyes slowly made their way down his cheek. "Z...he's mad at me," he said before reaching up to wipe at his eyes but new tears just came out in the old ones place. "He texted me a few hours ago and he's so fucking mad. He wants to move out within a month."

"Well can you blame him Harry?" Gemma asked her voice coming out angry too and Harry hated hearing anger in her voice. "There's pictures of you making out with another man on every gossip site around."

"I know," Harry sighed as he looked around to make sure Felix was nowhere in sight. "But it wasn't like it seems," he justified or tried too. "Felix kissed me first and I only kissed him back because I wanted to see if I could feel a spark with him..feel half of anything that I felt with Zac."

"And did you Harry?" Gemma questioned and she still sounded so angry with Harry.

Harry shook his head no even though he knew Gemma couldn't see him, "No," he admitted sounding so small. "It made me realize I still love my husband," he said and more tears found their way down his cheeks. "I still love him and I..I want us to fall in love with each other again but I fucked things up Gem."

Gemma went silent briefly after Harry's confession and in her silence Harry was almost afraid she had hung up on him but finally she sighed again, "Come over to my place after you leave the studio H," she said her voice less angry now. "We'll figure something out together yeah?" she asked sounding or trying to sound hopeful. 

"O..okay," Harry agreed almost reluctantly but he did want his sister. Needed her because he felt like he was about to go crazy.

This was the last thing he needed right now and yet it was happening. Zac was angry at him and their marriage really was ending just when Harry was coming to the idea of finding a way to fight and keep it. Call off the divorce proceedings if they had too.

After he agreed to go to Gemma's his sister bid him a goodbye and they both hung up. Though Harry didn't put his phone away just yet. He went to the message that Zac had sent him, sending off one of his own because he knew by now Zac would be home and getting ready for the party.

> **Harry 4:40**  
>  So you're to the party going alone?

Hitting send on it he kept his phone out and chewed his lip as he waited on a response. Though he didn't have to wait for long. His phone soon vibrating in his hand and he swore as he read Zac's reply that he was going to be sick.

> **Zachary 4:44**  
>  Nope. I asked Nikki the girl from work to be my date. She agreed then we're going for drinks after at her house. Don't wait up for me. I think I may get laid tonight.

Shaking his head as he kept rereading Zac's words, Harry was sure the sick feeling in him kept growing and it was bad enough that he eventually just had to turn his phone off and put his phone away. Not wanting to see it and not wanting to think of Zac having sex with someone who wasn't him.

Not wanting to see the images he now had of Zac and Nikki in bed fucking. Zac fucking her like he used to fuck Harry. Zac's hands touching her in ways that he had touched Harry.

Heaving a tiny sigh Harry stood up from the sidewalk and headed back inside the studio almost not wanting to see Felix right now because in ways this whole thing right now with Zac being angry was partly Felix's fault. If Felix hadn't kissed him in the first place or insisted they go to the damn restaurant they went too and eating outside.

***

Zac looked down at his phone after sending Harry the message that he did and all he could do was frown. He knew his words were cruel and he had only sent them in hopes of hurting Harry. Trying to make Harry feel some of the pain that Zac was feeling.

Though it was probably stupid because hadn't Harry proved he already moved on? There was no way he'd care who Zac fucked anymore so Zac's lashing out was useless.

It wouldn't make his husband jealous nor would it change the fact that Harry had chosen to move on already and try to be with that asshole Felix. A man Zac had only met a handful of times and someone who he knew was the type Harry's fans and the media would love to see Harry with.

Better than a nobody like Zac who could never quite live up to the type people thought Harry should be with. A fact that in the end had made Zac angry and rude. Both things he had taken out on Harry which lead them partly to where they were now. Zac wasn't dumb on that.

He knew his actions had been a part of why their marriage and communication had crumbled over the last few months and why Harry had filed for a divorce. But maybe he had always been naive in thinking they could still work out.

Hell he had been naive by writing that sticky note asking Harry to fall in love with him again. He and Harry were no fairytale and obviously there'd be no falling back in love.

Just like Zac knew there would be no him sleeping with Nikki, no matter how much he did flirt with her. He was just not ready to take that step and go on to someone else just yet. Even if his husband could do it so easily as if getting over years together was some easy task.

"Zac?" a voice asked bringing him out of his thoughts and he looked up at his younger sister Avery, standing in his doorway. "You okay?" she asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest and even just her presence right now, he was glad he had asked her to come over while he got ready.

She could keep him sane and keep him from falling apart. Because he knew if he were alone he'd probably break down crying and wouldn't even be able to go to the party. A party which may help him in the end even if the bad logic side of his brain said it wouldn't and that he'd just be better off staying at home and moping while getting drunk off his own alcohol.

Sighing as he shrugged his shoulders Zac had to will himself not to cry, "I think I am," he spoke as he watched Avery come into the room fully. "I'm just still so hurt over what Harry did."

Avery frowned as she sat down beside Zac, "What Harry did," she repeated as she paused as if she was thinking over what to say. "I know I'm pissed about the divorce which you both signed the papers on but this with the kissing it feels different," she said and Zac was sure she was only trying to soothe his pain.

"You two just need to sit down and talk. You should have done that months ago," she added on which made Zac blush.

"I tried," Zac defended as he looked away from Avery's gaze. "I didn't want this divorce at first. I wanted us to fall back in love but then I saw how much Harry seemed to have given up when I confronted him on the divorce. I knew he wouldn't fall back in love with me. That he wouldn't try."

Avery again fell silent after Zac had spoke, "You don't know that which is why you need to sit down now," she prodded but Zac only shook his head.

"It's too late for that," he reminded her as he stood from the bed. "Harry's already moved on and I...I should try," he finished though he had the sinking feeling he'd fail at it. "I need to get going now though. Promised I'd pick Nikki up early. You can let yourself out whenever."

As he walked out of the room Zac was faintly aware of Avery grumbling to herself loudly. A sign that even though she did anchor him and help him she also got fed up with him.

Which is what she was now and maybe he did deserve it. He was stubborn to a fault...and angry. Both of which were horrible combinations for him.

***

Harry held his phone in his hand as he sat on Gemma's couch having been at her house for an hour now. An hour which had been spent stalking any social media he could find for Nikki in hopes that he could see Zac's whereabouts.

In hopes that he'd know if Zac was truly going to have sex with her tonight and the last picture she had posted just a few minutes ago of her in the outfit she was going to wear, well the results where likely that he'd probably want her.

Her in her little black dress which in Harry's opinion was way too short and left very little to the imagination. Would probably get Zac horny the moment he saw her in it.

"You probably shouldn't be looking at that Harry," Gemma chided beside him. "In fact I didn't invite you over so that you could mope about Zac and his date tonight. I invited you here so we could find a way for you to fix things and really honestly I think the only way to do it is to sit down and talk it out."

Harry scoffed at Gemma's suggestion as he laid his phone on his thigh, though he kept Nikki's instagram open. "Talking it out is way too late," he muttered knowing they should have done that before Harry had even went and filed for divorce or maybe he should have just told Zac how close he had been to leaving their marriage before he filed for it.

Then Zac never would have found the papers and they wouldn't be here in this mess. They could have done what Gemma suggested and talked it out.

"It's never too late if it's truly worth it Harry," Gemma muttered out as she reached over for his phone. "Now read the new Cosmo magazine I have on my coffee table while I go order our takeout Thai food."

Harry rolled his eyes but he stayed silent as Gemma went into the other room, his phone still in her hand and he knew the reason she had taken it. So he'd stop stalking Nikki to keep tabs on Zac. So he'd stop moping and start fighting but right now moping seemed way better.

Moping and getting drunk on the bottle of wine Gemma had promised they'd have with their takeout.

Shaking his head Harry only huffed to himself as he moved to pick up the Cosmo magazine and flip through it. Stopping his flipping when he came to a page that caught his attention. An article on how to spice up or bring the love back into your marriage by having sex for thirty days and he couldn't help it when he began to smirk as an idea formed in his brain.

An idea that was risky given the current situation but one that may work if he broached the subject the right way. If he could convince Zac once he tried to explain the kiss to him in person.

If only Zac didn't go and fuck everything up tonight and really fuck Nikki then maybe..just maybe they could do Harry's idea and fix things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Can I have the night to think it over?" Zac asked not even sure why he needed that.

November 16, 2016

Zac chewed on his lip as he slipped inside of his house well after three in the morning. The party hadn't ran that long but he had agreed to go back to Nikki's house for drinks. Had even let Nikki make out with him after they had two drinks together.

But that was as far as he took things with her. Hadn't been ready to cross that line and have sex with her, something that made him happy because he was almost afraid that he would have crossed the line.

Especially since seeing the pictures of Harry kissing Felix had done odd things for him. Made him angry and jealous when he knew he had no right to be.

He was divorcing Harry. They were ending their marriage and it was what Harry wanted. Just like if he wanted Felix he could have him and Zac in the end had no right to get so jealous or angry.

"You're home late," Harry's voice sounded from the living room and Zac stopped in his track. Turning to face his soon to be ex-husband who was sitting on the couch.

Zac almost surprised at how much of a mess that Harry looked right now. Like he had been driving himself insane. Which was a funny thought.

What would Harry have to drive himself insane over?

Nothing that Zac was aware of anyway.

Nodding his head, Zac stepped into the living room where Harry was. "I went to Nikki's after the party," he revealed with a slight sad smile.

Hating the fact that he had mentioned what he did just to upset Harry. Make Harry feel just the slightest bit of pain that he had felt when he saw the pictures of Harry and Felix.

"Did you sleep with her?" Harry questioned and Zac arched an eyebrow at the hint of panic in Harry's voice or maybe it was jealousy.

Either way it was funny given that Harry was already moved on and shaking up with someone else. A man Zac hadn't been fond of before the pictures had even been released.

"No," Zac answered as he shook his head. Watching relief settle on Harry's face and yeah that had been panic and jealousy in Harry's tone earlier.

His soon to be ex-husband had been jealous over the prospect of him having sex with someone else.

"Why do you care if I did though?" Zac asked as he walked a bit closer to the couch where Harry sat. "I mean weren't you the one making out with Felix at lunch today?" he asked letting his own jealousy seep in.

Feeling satisfaction when Harry blushed as he looked away from Zac. A guilty look written all over his face.

He knew Harry had no right to feel guilty but god did he love making Harry guilty anyway. It was again probably him wanting to get back at Harry for making him jealous.

Harry sighed as he finally looked back up at Zac, "It wasn't like it seemed," he said and all Zac heard was an excuse coming from Harry's pretty pink lips.

How could it not be like it seemed?

Kissing was goddamn kissing and hard to interpret wrong.

"Then how was it?" Zac shot back unable to hide the jealousy yet again or the anger this time. "I mean it sure looked like what it was. You kissing Felix."

"I mean we did kiss," Harry sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "But it...he kissed me," he shrugged almost seeming like he was at a loss for how to explain himself. "It was the first time he kissed me and I kissed him back because I was looking for something and it just wasn't there in the kiss."

Zac once again raised his eyebrow at Harry's words, "What were you looking for?" he asked not even sure why he wanted to know.

Some things were better left unknown in the end.

"A spark," Harry said so simply like that explained everything. "I was looking for that spark I always felt with you even towards the end of everything and it just wasn't there."

Scoffing Zac shook his head, "Of course it wasn't there. You never have the same spark with different people."

"No, I mean it wasn't there period and it made me realize some things. The lack of the spark I mean."

Falling silent at Harry's words Zac just let out a sigh as he sat down beside him on the couch. Trying to figure out what to say.

It didn't really help him that Harry didn't feel the spark. Maybe because he knew it meant that he had reacted like an idiot for no reason.

Though that in and of itself shouldn't be too shocking that was just who Zac was usually. He was an idiot who did reckless shit and he swore Harry used to like that about him. Though he wasn't sure it was a quality Harry liked anymore.

Not that he could blame him.

"And?" Zac asked him not sure of what else to say really.

"And I...I think I still have some sort of feelings for you," Harry confessed sounding almost rushed. Like he needed to get the words out.

Zac just looking at him skeptically. It was hard to believe those words especially since it had been Harry who had wanted this divorce.

Harry had wanted to end things and Zac had wanted to fix them but then he had decided to give Harry what he wanted.

Now it seemed Harry didn't even know what he really wanted in the end.

"What the hell does that even mean Harry?" Zac asked him hating the anger and annoyance in his tone but what else was supposed to be there?

He wasn't a fan of the go around it seemed Harry was giving him now.

Harry once again raked his hands through his hair, "It means I want to try something to fix us. To make me really fall in love with you again truly. I think maybe I can since I have some feelings for you. Since our spark truly never faded away."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Zac shot back and again he still had anger and annoyance in his tone.

"With this," Harry told him as he reached for a Cosmo magazine that Zac hadn't even realized was on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I saw an article in it when I was visiting Gemma earlier," he explained with a sheepish shrug.

Zac only rolled his eyes though he stayed silent as Harry opened the magazine. Watching as he flipped through to find the article.

Once Harry had found the article he handed the magazine out to Zac and Zac took it, scanning over it silently. Feeling Harry's gaze on him the whole time.

"You want us to have sex for thirty days?" he asked finally as he closed the magazine.

Harry nodded his head as he gave Zac a wary smile, "I mean if it's what you want too. I don't want to force you into this if you really want to give up and move out before this month is over."

"Can I have the night to think it over?" Zac asked not even sure why he needed that.

Hadn't he wanted to save the marriage the day he found the divorce papers? Then again Harry had been stuck in his ways then and Zac had just gave in.

Yet he still wanted time to think and see if he really wanted to fight or if he wanted to be like Harry had been at first. If he wanted to end things because what happened if the thirty day sex thing didn't change anything?

What if all they had between them was good sex and weird feelings from having once been so in love with each other?

"Take all the time you need Zac," Harry spoke as he reached out to let his hand rest on Zac's thigh. Zac letting his hand stay where it was. "Just as long as you actually do consider it."

"I will," Zac said as he let his hand rest on top of Harry's. "I'll consider it," he reiterated because he would do that.

He just wasn't certain what his decision would be in the end.

"Good," Harry spoke as he gave a wary smile again. Soon moving his hand from Zac's thigh as he stood up, leaving the living room to head upstairs.

Zac stayed on the couch though for a bit longer. His mind already starting to weigh the pros and cons of what Harry wanted.

Though he knew what he really needed was sleep and to start fresh on deciding tomorrow. So with that thought he too eventually stood from the couch to go upstairs.


End file.
